Because Everyone Needs Medical Assistance
by fancyanide
Summary: Starfleet and Teikou. That sums it all.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**unbetaed StarTrek!AU for Teikou Kiddos**

* * *

"Dock Control reports ready, Captain!"

Commander Kise Ryouta waved his hand in excitement salute from the place he sat in front of the communication panel. The Captain in attention nodded his head and took a seat in the center –the seat designed for the highest command of the fleet.

"Aomine, how are things down there?"

A static sound echoed through the whole intercom until a gruff voice answered. "Everything is okay except the lack of boobs here, Captain"

"Why, thank you for the unnecessary information, Aomine," a raven haired young man scoffed on his seat, the yellow shirt with a glittering Starfleet badge fitted his muscular body perfectly.

"Next time you can try to persuade our First Officer to assign some ladies to your engineer bay"

Sensing that his position as First Officer being mentioned, Captain Akashi Seijuro rotated himself on his chair with displeased expression. "I'm afraid the next rows of capable engineers to be assigned on the fleet are all Vulcans, Captain"

"What!? I've had enough with that zodiac-freak green head Vulcan so, no, thanks!"

The static hadn't gone from the call yet suddenly a cough was heard in between the conversation. "Commander Aomine Daiki, I believe you are talking about me"

"Wait! He is there?! Oh shit-"

"People who can get access of this communication device are people who served in the bridge and those who held captaincy in their field, and since the only Vulcan assigned on the afore-mentioned position is me, you must be talking about me, Aomine, are you not?"

"Wha-"

"Not to mention that I am the only one with green hair in this fleet. Also, zodiac-freak is kind of inappropriate so I'd like you to know it's all a field of knowledge called astrology. And for your information, Aomine, if not for your-"

"Alright, alright, Midorima," the raven haired captain swayed himself within his seat in amusement. "Now tell me what you've got for the preparation"

Commander Midorima Shintarou stared at their captain in disbelief. He was about to throw a lecture to the ingrate Aomine but then realized he was in no position to kick their machinist's ass on the intercom before their flight. Before reporting his state, Midorima pushed his glasses up, embracing the end of his frame to settle comfortably behind his pointy ears –a distinct feature of a Vulcan aside from their intelligence.

"I have projected our route to the next destination, all that left is for Murasakibara to maneuver our ship, Captain"

"Excellent. How's that sound, Murasakibara?" ignoring the faint blush of their navigator's stoic face from being complimented, the Captain turned to the seat next to Midorima, the seat of the Helmsman, their Tactical Officer.

Commander Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple haired giant curled in his seat to adjust himself between the bags of chips under the panels, growled. "Sounds delicious, Captain. Ah yeah, anyway, maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines are all yoours"

"Good!" the man in command clapped his hand in delight. Before proceeding to his next move, the raven haired captain beckoned one young man from the corner of the bridge, next to the metal sliding door, to stand closer to him.

The young man, with a blue suit salient in between red and yellow suits around him, scooted closer to the captain with confusion plastered on his face –also oblivious for the fact that every soul on the bridge was staring at him in affectionate attention, as much as dismay to their Captain's next movement.

"Yes, Captain?" the soft voice resounded within the bridge. Even without looking, everyone could sense the calming atmosphere when the new presence started talking. "Do you need something?"

"Give me your hand," the captain reached out his hand to the approaching blue haired young man.

Lieutenant Commander Kuroko Tetsuya tilted his head in curiosity. Being a Chief Medical Officer himself, he realized that there was no use of him to intrude on the bridge activity –except for any medical incident. Nevertheless, once he stood right on the side of his captain, Kuroko obediently held out his pale white hand –the hand which was quickly wrapped within the captain's grasp.

As the anger fuming within the bridge from the scenery of their Chief Medical Officer holding hands with their weasel commander, the Captain innocently turned on the intra-ship communication and started his announcement.

"Attention, crew of Teikou Starship," Kuroko's eyes widened as the Captain turned to him and mouthed something of _psychological support_ to his face while upping their entwined hands.

"This is Captain Nijimura Shuuzo speaking. As we all know, we are going to fulfill our mission to explore the new discovered star-group from Meikou Galaxy. I believe we can finish this mission quick and smooth with our amazing ability and cooperation. Remember, we will not go home empty handed"

Flashing a little sheepish grin towards Kuroko, Nijimura ended his greeting before pressing the communication button off. "Prepare for departure"

Silence fell within the bridge. Four pair of eyes stared hole to the entwined hands –it was fortunate that the engineer bay situated far from the bridge because if it weren't for that, Aomine Daiki would surely be there to add the fume up.

"Your next order, Captain Nijimura Shuuzo?" a repressed anger came from the First Officer with the Chief Communication Officer wailing next to him.

"Kurokocchi! I also want to hold your hand!"

"Kuroko, I believe I need to change my bandage"

The medical need coming from the Vulcan Navigator surprised Kuroko. It didn't matter whether it was something petty as changing Midorima's finger bandage or even bothering himself to check his glasses magnifying power, at least it was still better than being monopolized by Nijimura Shuuzo. That Captain sure had his own way to sweep people away from their sanity.

Kuroko tried to disengage his hand from the grasp but failed. "Wait a bit, Midorima-kun, I will-"

Murasakibara upped his head for seeing Kuroko's little struggle and lazily sighed in annoyance. "Captain, I will not retract the moorings if you're not letting go of Kuro-chin's hand~"

Sensing a loosening grip from Nijimura, Kuroko quickly pulled out his hand from the grasp. The culprit pouted and tried to pull the doctor back to him to no avail –Kuroko then quickly scooted away from the center of attention.

"Fiiiine," puffing his cheeks in childlike disappointment, Nijimura pierced his eyes to the giant helmsman. "Murasakibara, thruster"

As the bridge crews started to work, the idolized Chief Medical Officer backed away, trying to hide behind the shadow. Kuroko was planning not to get involved further with Starfleet crews, especially when the roster on his ship was all no one but the infamous miraculous generation of Starfleet graduates.

Yet it seemed all of Kuroko's attempts to stay away from the problematic bunches were all in vain since the fate turned his plan upside down. It was all an open secret that the conspicuous crews of Starfleet prodigies, who happened to be assigned in Teikou Starship along with Kuroko Tetsuya, were all falling head over heels for their Chief Medical Officer.

No wonder he was assigned –and immediately accepted- as Chief Medical Officer without putting any effort.

* * *

AN: this is an old drabble (weeks after Star Trek: Into Darkness aired on the cinema) and I wrote this with fithablink on my mind so yes, this fic is a gift for her. g'luck with your college life, dear!

ps: sorry if it's not up to your taste. IOU XOXO


End file.
